Uzumaki Uprising
by Ryu Lighting Ninja
Summary: Naruto will- OK I'm terrible with summaries and this my first time attempting a story so read and tell me what you think.
1. Jutsu

_Camp 5_

 _Water Style: Refreshing Leaf_ : Extracts water from leaves

 _Fire Style: Breath of Ember_ : A spark jutsu used to start fires.

Naruto version: Multiple mini fireballs that can pierce and burn

 _Earth Style: Softening Earth:_ A jutsu used to soften the ground for firepits.

Naruto version: The ground is softened until it acts like quicksand causing the enemy to become stuck

 _Lightning Style: Glowing Fist_ : A constant chakra drainage technique that lights up the user's fist.

Naruto version: Lighting chakra is abundantly poured into the fist charging it with lighting.

 _Wind Style: Hidden Smoke_ : A wind jutsu to used to disperse smoke.

Naruto version: A jutsu used to create a chakra laced smokescreen.

Version 2: A wind jutsu used to boost fire jutsu

 **This just a list of jutsu and what they do the list will bigger as there are more posts.**


	2. Genesis of Teamcoming

Uzumaki Rising

Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto was in trouble. Usually the villagers would whisper and glare, a few verbally berate him. This time a few drunkards decided to rough up a bit. Well a bit for grown man, for twelve-year-old it would kill him. He was running as fast as he could, but his stamina wouldn't keep up."Shit, "Naruto thought," is-is this where it ends."They were gaining on him. What could he do he- *thud* He fell? Hearing movement behind him he pressed his back to the wall.

"Where did he go!?"

"Look at that cliff, he probably fell to death."

"Probably, useless brat."

Naruto relaxed when he heard retreating laughter. Then he heard growls.

'Wellthatdidn't last long!' he exasperated.

He looked to see a... Cute fox? The fox yipped at him cutely well it could have gone worse.

He took around to see he fallen into a fox burrow. And speaking of foxes, this one was growling at him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he reasoned.

The fox still seemed on edge but, stopped growling. He approached slowly towards the fox. It put up its guard for a short while but calmed down again. Naruto got close and understood why it was particularly defensive.

'Its leg is broken, ' he thought.

Naruto slowly picked up the fox. He set it down on his lap, took his beloved jacket, and ripped it.

"Should be just enough material here to set its leg, " Naruto spoke softly

He had learned how to set broken bones, not due to abuse but because he was clumsy. Naruto proceeded to set the fox's leg using the piece of his jacket. After some hissing and few scratches, he set properly.

"There feels better don't it, " He said.

The fox seemed to nod, it made its self-comfortable in arms. Naruto wondered how small fox lived in such a big borrow. It wasn't excessively large a couple meters wide and as him, tall sitting down. But still big, for such a small fox.

'Well, I can't stay here forever but, how to leave with this guy in my arms. Should I take him with me, after all, Konoha hates foxes? But they already hate me I'm sure me getting a pet, even a fox, won't change anything, for better or worse.'

Deciding to take the fox with him, he set it lightly outside the borrow and then climbed out himself. Walking back to Konoha, with the fox, he snuck back in through a hole he made for quick escapes. After trudging back to his slightly run-down apartment, he fell on the couch, fox still in his arms. While Naruto slept a little red chakra wrapped around the fox's leg.

~7 hours later~

Naruto woke to something lightly biting on his finger.

"Hey, uh, I think you need a name, " Naruto pondered out loud. "Hmm, how about, Zoura."

The now named Zoura yipped happily.

"Glad you like your name, how's your leg,"

Naruto asked.

Zoura jumps on the set leg without problems. After Naruto de-sets(?) Zoura's leg Naruto finds it completely healed.

"How'd you heal so fast? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. You wanna come to Academy with me?"

Zoura hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes, " He chuckled.

Naruto, for once, got to the Academy early. He thought about sitting in his normal spot, but then he spotted someone in the back of the classroom.

"Hey, there umm, it's Hinata right, is this seat taken," Naruto asked.

"A-ano, n-n-no i-it's n-n-not," Hinata tells him with a dark blush.

" Thanks a lot," Naruto said as he sits down.

"A-a-ano N-Naruto-k-kun w-what's th-that on y-your shoulder?"

"Oh, his name Zoura, I kinda stumbled into him yesterday, hey Hinata are you okay. You look red" Naruto asked concerned, he his hand up to her forehead.

"No, Naruto-kun I'm fine," Hinata before she realizes whats happening. After realizing what happened. *thud*

"Gah! Hinata are you okay?!"

Well, some things never change.

Naruto eventually shakes her awake.

"Ano, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asks concerned.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-k-kun I-I'm a-a-alright." Hinata stutters out.

Before either of them of them could say more, as the rest of class enters the classroom. The first two in were two pink and blonde haired girls racing in talking about "My Sasuke-Kun." They were followed by a "big boned" boy eating a bag of chips, after him another boy with a dog on his head. Following him was pa lain looking boy with pineapple like hair, he looked half asleep, coming second to last was a boy whose entire face was covered curtsey of a tall shirt and sunglasses, his hair was slightly less spiky than Naruto's.

Surprisingly last was Sasuke complete with brooder attitude and duck butt haircut. By last it meant the last one who matters the rest just civilians.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"I just can't figure him out. He has everything, so why does seem to hate everyone and everything?"

Sasuke felt eyes on him and turned to see Naruto staring at him intently.

"Got a problem dobe..."

Sakura, thinking this could be a chance to impress Sasuke said, "Yeah, baka, got a problem!"

Naruto just stared and whispered one thing...

"Why..?"

Sasuke was confused. No gushing over Sakura, no yelling at him for being 'emo'. He thought he heard Naruto say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Dobe, what happened to your jacket?"

None but Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was indeed lacking his signature orange jacket.

"It got torn." Naruto replied, "Why do you care?"

"Who says I do..." Sasuke turned to face the front just as Iruka walked in.

People were staring. Now don't get it wrong, people stare at him all the time, but now it seemed different.

"They're staring at Zoura..."Naruto realized. It as though Zoura didn't care stayed perched on Naruto's shoulder without a care in the world. Iruka had let out class just a little while ago, and Naruto had been in thought about Sasuke the whole time.

"I just don't get why... Why does he hate everything..?"

As Naruto made his way to get his ID picture taken he just kept thinking.

"I hold the Kyuubi and because of that everyone hates me, yet I can't seem to hate them back... Sasuke is loved by everyone and still hates everything... How is that possible..."

Opening the door to the Hokage's office his brooding demeanor was broken by seeing one precious people.

"Hey, Jiji!"

Sarutobi smiled as he took a puff from his pipe.

"It's good to see you Naruto. You're here for your picture?" The aged hokage

"Yep! Gotta have that ID, right?"

"And you're still painting your face, I presume?" He preceded unsurely.

"Actually, I decided not to. Not something a professional shinobi would do, ya know." Naruto reasoned.

Sarutobi breathed a sigh of relief, then he noticed his surrogate grandson was missing something.

"Naruto where's your jacket?"

"I tore it fixin' this little guy's leg!" Naruto explained. He held up Zoura who yipped happily.

"I see...and do plan on taking your picture with him?" Sarutobi asked.

"Actually, I think I will... Thanks, Jiji!" And with Naruto takes off to have his picture taken.

"And you're sure you want to have your picture taken with that?"

"Is it a problem..."

"Guess not, it's your picture..."

One dull flash later, Naruto had his ID picture with Zoura.

So whaddya think Jiji?" Naruto asked of his grandfather.

"Much better than what you had planned." Chuckled the man in return.

"Ano, hey Old Man, do know any jutsu I could learn all I know isShadow clones, Transformation, and Substitution..."

Sarutobi appeared confused, " You don't know theCamp 5?"

"Umm, no?" Naruto replied, "What are theCamp 5?"

"TheCamp 5are jutsu used on extended mission trips," Sarutobi explained, "They are:Water Style: Refreshing Leaf,Fire Style: Breath of Ember,Earth Style: Softening Earth,Lightning Style: Glowing Fist,andWind Style: Hidden Smoke."

Sarutobi then reached in a drawer and handed Naruto two scrolls.

"These scrolls contain the jutsu and Definitions for them."

Naruto accepted the scrolls graciously. He looked up at his surrogate grandfather with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Jiji..."

The Sandaime smiled at him.

"Just practice those jutsu and make me proud." He said while ruffling his hair

"I promise, dattebayo!" said Naruto, ginning widely.

Naruto was once again walking in early at the Academy, though this would be the last time he would walk in as a student. Zoura was perched on Naruto's head this time. Sitting next to a window he just looked out until...

"Naruto!?" Iruka shouted. Naruto jumped up in surprise.

"Sensei, what was that for!" Shouted Naruto as caught his breath.

"I just didn't expect you here this early," Iruka replied.

"Well, I was excited. I even managed to get a new outfit for the start of my shinobi career!" Naruto told him as Zoura yipped in agreement. Iruka looked saw that he was right, hedidhave a new outfit and it suited him. Naruto had a shortcut jacket which was orange with the sleeves being black, a black undershirt with brown cargo long shorts (its a thing) and tall ninja sandals.

"Yeah, you actually look somewhat like a shinobi," Iruka joked.

"So mean, Iruka-sensei..." He replied as a dark cloud formed over his head.

"All kidding aside," Iruka said, recovering from his chuckles, "you'll do me proud as shinobi, I know it."

"You bet, especially with new my jutsu!"

"As great a jutsu it is, it'll take more thanShadow Clones, to become a great shinobi." Iruka sagely advised.

However, Naruto just grinned slyly and replied, "That wasn't the jutsu I was talking about..."

Iruka was about to ask what he meant when the students started to come in. Filing it away for later, he started watching his class. Naruto looked at all the people entering that he knew: Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, the weird bug kid, Sasuke. When finally saw Hinata he waved her over. Speaking of Hinata, she was ecstatic to see Naruto had actually made it. She next to him happily, blushing and smiling. Eventually, everyone arrived and after Iruka gave his final speech, the team assignments begin.

"You will be put into teams of three genins and one Jonin sensei, no exceptions. I'll be handing out your team assignments now. Team 1..."

Naruto zoned out and just started thinking to himself.

"Team assignments? Well, I guess wearefresh out of the Academy genin, makes sense. I hope I get a team with Hinata... WHOA! Where didthatcome from?!"

Naruto didn't get to finish thinking because at that moment...

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha...

" Hn..."

"Sakura Haruno..."

"Ha!Take that Ino, true love wins!"

"and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!"

Sakura, along with everyone else besides Hinata and Iruka, turned to see Naruto for the first time. Naruto gave a wave.

"Yo."

"B-but," stuttered Sakura, "he failed!"

"Special circumstances, my dear Sakura" Naruto told her cheekily. He then speedily dodged her punch.

"Maa maa, Sakura, so rude," he once again replied cheekily.

"Whatever," was Sakura's very witty retort.

Iruka cleared his throat to regain attention. "Team 7 will be under Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga under Jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 still in circulation. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with lazy and food boy," Ino complained while Shikamaru and Chouji quietly bump fists.

"Ican't believe I got stuck with that blonde baka," Sakura drawled, looking around to find the supposed 'blonde baka'. She was surprised to find him still sitting next to Hinata and talking to her.

"Well, I guess we better go sit with our teams, huh," Naruto stated.

"I-I guess we sh-should," Hinata replied. Naruto gave her a wink.

"See ya later," Naruto told her smiling brightly, then went sat with his team. Speaking of they didn't seem all that receptive of him.

"Why are you here, baka," Sakura spat.

"To sit with my team. Though I don't why I traded such good conversation for you two..." Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever," was Sakura's once again witty retort.

One by one the teams were picked up by there jonin senseis. When Hinata's team left naruto gave her a wink and a wave. A while later they were the ones in the classroom, even Iruka had to leave. Sasuke was muttering to himself, Sakura was trying and failing to make conversation with him, and Naruto was reading a scroll. eventually, Sakura was so bored she tried talking to Naruto.

"What are you reading," she asked politely.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Naruto replied still reading.

"Fine then," she said folding her arms,

"This wair hopefully won't belong."

Oh, how wrong she was.

~3 hours later~

Naruto had finished reading his scroll an hour ago and now he wasveryannoyed.

"Where...the...hell...IS HE!"Naruto suddenly shouted.

"This is very irresponsible..." Sakura agreed.

"A jonin this late is probably very weak.." said Sasuke giving his two cents.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked over at him shocked beyond belief.

"Didhereally justtalk!?"they thought simultaneously.

It was at this moment that their sensei decided to walk in.

"Yo."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all deadpanned at the lackluster entrance.

"My first impression of all of you: I hate you," Kakashi said bored.

"The feeling is mutual," Naruto replied.

"Well, then you need to meet me on the roof,"

the cyclopes said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto just shook head, sighed, and went up the stairs with Sakura and Sasuke following.

 **I know this wasn't the update you were expecting, but there's a good reason for this... probably...** **Ja Ne!**


End file.
